An embodiment of a system arranged for an optical sensor measurement is known from US 2008/0296480. In the known system a swept optical source is used to determine the wavelength of a fiber optic sensor. For this purpose a variable scan rate swept optical source is used to determine the optical path length from an optical interrogator to the optical sensors, which are being measured. The known system uses a narrow-band scanning source.
The known system has the following disadvantages:                a commercial potential of fiber optic sensor systems is currently limited by the high cost of the commercially available interrogators. These optical sensor interrogation systems comprise high quality costly components or require an extensive calibration or a combination of both;        commercial interrogators are often limited in bandwidth to around 1000 Hz making it rather difficult to monitor dynamic sensor behavior;        use of a narrow bandwidth sweeping filter or laser as a light source for the interrogation of fiber optic sensors, such as Fiber Bragg Grating based sensors is based on a relation between the scan time and wavelength. It will be appreciated that each of the scanning filter based systems is operable to correlate time to wavelength. Accordingly, one of the problems of using such a methodology is a wavelength shift for the fiber optic sensors remote from the interrogator. This is supported by Table 1 of US2008296480 presenting the wavelength dependent response of the fiber optic sensor as a function of the fiber distance from the interrogator and the frequency of the narrow bandwidth sweeping light source.        high accuracy electronics is required to control the sweep to ensure a well-defined relation between time and the wavelength.        